The PAW Patrol and Scramble!
Note Hello this is how Scramble joined the PAW Patrol Characters Main: Scramble Chase Marshall Rocky Skye Tundra Minor: Everest Morgan Brennan Story -Chase says the title card- A New Member! The story starts on a warm,cloudy morning in the Lookout, Marshall: *watching Rubble dig a hole* Rubble: *almost disappears* Chase: Rubble? Rubble: *jumps out of the hole* BOO! Chase: Ahh! Ryder: Ok pups let's go up to jake's, hey Tundra we'll pick up Morgan and Brennan on the way Tundra: Yay! Thanks Ryder,sir! Chase: Let's go ! Rubble : Wohoo , Snowboard time! They all drive to Jake's Mountain.. Ryder: Tundra, Pick up Morgan and Brennan they are at Cassie's! Tundra: I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Rocky: Can you handle it,snow pup? Tundra: She might be wild but I have the courage *giggles* Tundra pulls up to Cassie's house.. Morgan : TUNDRA! Tundra: Hey, Want to go for ride up to Jake's? Morgan: Yea ,only if Brennan can come! Tundra : Sure, Yay! Brennan! Brennan: *runs out from the house next door* Yea? Morgan: We are going to Jake's! *jumps into Tundra's Rig* Brennan : I'm coming *runs into Tundra's Rig* ow! Morgan: Are you okay!! Brennan: *jumps into the back with Morgan* Yes *nuzzles her* Tundra: *drives off* The Whole group: What do you guys want to do? Rocky and Tundra: Let's build a snowman! Duo: Alright Honey Bunch*nuzzles each other* Chase: Anyone want to ice skate? Everyone: *look at Chase* Chase: What? I love ice skating! Ryder: *laughs* alright let's play! Chase: Skye want to go hiking? Skye: Sure At Adventure bay training school... Scramble: *whimpers* I have to get out!! *digs a really deep hole Army Instructor: Look!! That dog is trying to escape!! Scramble: Ahhhhhh! *jumps out of the hole* Yay I got out! *runs of towards town Playing at the mountain.... Chase: Got everything Skye? Skye: Yep! Let's head off! Chase and Skye start hiking up... Higher up the mountain... Scramble: Wow, this is an amazing view! The mountain rumbles a bit.. Scramble: Ahhh *falls into a crack* Help me!! Chase: Wait, Skye! An earth tremor! Go on ahead with your wings to see if there's anyone up there! Skye: Ok Chase, *ruff* wings! *flies off* Chase:*speaking into his pup tag* Ryder,Ryder! Ryder:*over pup tag* yea Chase, Both: There was a earth tremor! Both: Oh, You knew? Chase: I sent Skye up on her wings! Ryder: Oh,we'll check the snow section Of the mountain! Chase: Over and out! Ryder: Hey send out the snow pups! Jake: Let's go!! Tundra,Cooper,Everest,Mindy,Luna,Icee: *activate flood lights and warning lights* We will check! Skye: We found someone! Ryder: Let's head up the mountain *everone follows* (scene change: Tundra's badge) Ryder: Rubble, get your crane down there! Rubble: sure thing Ryder! Ryder speaks into the hole: Hello, little pup, what's your name? Scramble: Scramble, sir! Chase: Nice name! Tundra: Ryder, we should hurry! There is a snowstorm coming!! Rubble: Pulls the pup out Ryder: Are you okay! Scramble: yes sir, Ryder? Ryder: It's Ryder, yes. Jake: Let's go Ryder! (snow start pounding everyone as the storm starts) (Inside the cabin) Morgan: Thank god, no one got hurt! Brennan: I have no idea what I would have done without you!.......Uhh..... I mean.... Morgan: *nuzzles him* Mean what? Tundra: Anyway, What do you do little pup, you have an owner? Scramble: well... My family sent me to a *chokes up* Military school! Everyone: That's Horrible!! (storm passes, while Scramble starts to warm up to them) Ryder: Let's go back to the lookout! Chase: Come on Scramble, you can ride with me! Scramble: Mr. Chase can I turn on the siren? Chase: sure!! Scramble: Yay!! *turns on the siren* Tundra: Back home guys! Morgan: Bye TUndra!! Brenann: thanks for the trip! Tundra: welcome guys! (everyone arrives at the lookout) Ryder: Pups, I think that our new friend, should join the PAW Patrol! Scramble: That pup is very lucky! Ryder: It's you!! Scramble: really,really? Ryder: Slide down the slide! Scramble: Ok *slides* HUH!! Marshall and Rocky: like it? Ryder: transform it! Scramble: Ok *presses the button* (house transform into a black jeep with Police lights, Bulky tires and "Military" and his badge on the side) Scramble: Thanks so much Ryder!! Ryder: that's not all *puts a army war-hard hat on him* See! Scramble: You guys are the best, thanks so much!! Everyone: Your welcome buddy! Scramble now had a loving home and family what more could he ask for? Category:Stories by Chase the police pup555 Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story